fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Suit Serum
Description: The Suit Serum helps to heal the mersuit in the toxic waters of Coral Lobby... amongst many other magical things! Wranglers may build up an immunity against its special power over time. THIS IS A NEW RESOURCE - Subject to CHANGE based on later levels! Suit Serum MERLINADO'S MAGIC! Currently, one dose costs [X''']. It may get more expensive when using it's special magical power. You can only hold one suit serum at a time. Use a Suit Serum? When utilizing MERLINADO'S MAGIC, it increases the cost by 20,000 gold. X is equal to the previous amount you paid before + the increase. Use Suit Serum is used for two purposes: Restoring your suit back to 100% when it's health dips below 24% (due to the toxic effects of Coral Lobby) and leveling your pole with the serum's "magic". The Suit Serum resource page can be found here. The serum's magic can only be used once every 24 hours. Suit Serum starts out at 20,000 gold, and raises by 20k for each time the magic is utilized. When it used to restore bad health, the cost stays the same but it may reset to the time of use if a new Farovian day has begun. The best time to use the magic is at the start of a new Farovian day, thus allowing you to use it to restore health for the rest of the day. The health must be over 24% though the next day for this to continually work. Once you complete the Corrupted Coral collection twice, you will obtain the MERSUIT 3000 which will guard from the effects of Coral Lobby. The suit will then be protected, and your free to either continue using the serum on your poles or stop purchasing it. However, once you turn in the collection twice, you will no longer be able to earn collectibles from the fish - so it's up to you to decide on when. If your trying to get additional items for yourself, to help your NF team or friends, you may want to hold off on finishing it immediately. Note: Check Coral Lobby and Lucidia Preserve for more info. You have limited options until either or both of your poles are leveled enough to get to the next chapter. Since the next island starts with Level 50 fish, the game and can't be completed without catching a Lv 80 multi-pole fish, it's recommended to stay until both of your poles obtain Level 50. Effects Besides healing, when the Serum's MERLINADO'S MAGIC activates, it helps to level your pole. The first use adds +50 experience. Each additional use will be lessened by 1, so the 4th use will give out +46 experience, and so on but the serum's cost will be much higher as well. Example: If a pole needs 150 casts to be made, While you can use Suit Serum on any pole, it's encouraged to use it on your Danger Destroyer or Guardian Grabber to be able to progress each faster in completing the chapters & quests. Farovian poles take longer to level than Roperian ones. Each pole's leveling is different and can change when future add-ons are bought. It's a good idea to save the Magic for the poles you want to use it on, or get closer to a goal. Roperian poles generally level better. Example when activating: '''WOAH! THE SERUM HAS MAGICAL POWERS! Used the Suit Serum's special magical power on my level 43 (51.9%) Guardian Grabber which is now level 43 (83.1%) - a gain of +50 experience! NOTE: You will become more and more immune to the magical power of suit serum - use wisely. And it will become more and more expensive with each time it's magic is summoned. Category:Resources